The Tail
by Chi the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: Tail Concerto fic. Read and enjoy. (I like reviews^_^)


The Tail Continues

Disclaimer: I don't own Tail Concerto so you can't sue me.

Prologue: Two days have passed after Waffle's day off.Let's see what's on his mind.

"Can't talk right now Alicia I have to go!" Waffle zoomed out the door leaving Alicia still standing patiently in front of the doorway.

"Hey Big Brother watcha up to!?" Flare said, running by Waffle who was going to his air ship."Can't talk now Flare!I hafta go to work!!"Waffle was still buttoning his shirt as he ran to his air ship."(Wait I know I forgot something… my Police Robo!!)" Waffle thought as he zoomed back to his house.Waffle moved to Resaca and well, his air ship was probably two blocks away from his house.The Pris sisters moved into a house together in Resaca, too.

"Good morning Waffle," Stare said unemotionally while she saw Waffle run back to his house."No time to talk Stare!"Waffle made it to his house again and opened the door.Alicia was in there looking through his Photo album."*Huff* Hey Alicia. Just came back to get my Police Robo.""Where did you get these pictures?""Oh when I was going around Prairie I found pieces of them and put them together," Waffle said in his garage.Then he came out in his Police Robo."I have to go Alicia, bye" Waffle ran the two blocks again and attached his Police Robo to the air ship.

Meanwhile at the Police HQ…

"Where is Waffle and Panta!? They're already 10 minutes late!" Chief hollered."They're having a surprise promotion party on the behalf of there great cooperation together to stop the Black Cat's Gang," Chief told the others as they began to clap."Don't start clapping! Get into your hiding positions!"So everyone did and the Chief turned off the lights.

On the air ship…

"Hey Panta, we're going to be late for work!" Waffle said."I'm coming!" Panta said as he ran to Waffle's air ship.He jumped in and they were off to work.Waffle landed the air ship at the dock and ran to the door with Panta.Waffle opens the door and the lights are out."Hmmm doesn't look like anyone is here," Waffle said as he turned on the lights"SURPRISE!" "Huh, what's all this for?" "You and Panta are getting a promotion!!!" "Really?!" Panta and Waffle said in unison."Waffle you're now going to take over my place and Panta you're going to be a Police!" "Yeah! Wahoo! Waffle I'm a Police!" 

"Waffle before you're promoted, you have to work with Panta, and arrest Fool. He's at it again. He just stole 1 of the crystals in Grimto!""We're on it Chief!"Waffle and Panta took off in the air ship. 

Resaca's Clock Tower…

"I can't believe he just ditched me like that!" "Alicia he had to go to work," Stare said like usual unemotionally."So what!? The least he could do is close his door and say, Good Morning!""Alicia, Alicia I think you like Waffle!" Flare said.Flare could see Alicia burning up with anger or either blushing with embarrassment."Why do you think of such a stupid thing, Flare!? Why would I like Waffle?!Although he's kind of cute. I can't believe I just said that!"Flare was chuckling while Stare just looked at her, smiled, and said, "I understand that you like him, I won't tell him.""Grrrrrrrrrr…I don't like him!"

Back at the airship…

"Panta, where do you think Fool is!?" "Well, wait there's an incoming message from Cyan!"Cyan said in an urgent tone, " We just spotted Fool at Resaca, his machines are almost near the crystal holder! Oh my gosh a bomb heading straight for …beeep" "Cyan! Are you still there? It's me Waffle." (No Response) "Waffle let's go! We're here!" Panta and Waffle ran to the Central Square.Fool was holding onto a balloon.He had the crystal and was holding Alicia.Alicia was sleeping and he put her in the balloon."Fool! Give back Alicia! Please I'm begging you!"

"He he he! Why should I? I have 3 crystals already! Waffle you grew dumber than you already were! Mwahaha!!!" Fool said as he flew off into the sky, until he was no longer seen."No, I let him get away with her.""Then come on! We can't leave her waiting with _FOOL_!" Panta and Waffle ran back to the air ship and the Police Robo but it was just a pile of debris with a note on it.

It read: 

_Dear Waffle,_

_You are one lowzy mutt that can't even save Alicia! I guess it's true you've grown dumber! If you want to see your girl friend again, come to Coolant. If you can make it on time! HAHAHA!!!_

_FooL_

_ _

__" Let's ask the chief for a new air ship and robo, Panta." "OK" 

Back at the Police Station…

BriNg! Bring! Chief answers the phone, "Hello? New air ship and Police robo? Yeah we were just about to call you about that anyway. What?! Because Fool blew up both!? No, no it's okay. Resaca? We'll be there in less than a second!" 

Resaca…

"I hope Cyan will be OK," Waffle said as he hung up.Cyan was being carried away in a stretcher to a near by ambulance."What did the chief say?" Panta questioned."They said they'd be here in less than a second!"Just then a giant Police air ship dropped off a new air ship and Police Robo.Then it dropped off a smaller version of them except it had a radio that was smaller than Panta's old radio."Alright! Now I don't have to lug this heavy radio anymore!" Waffle and Panta got into their air ships and flew towards Coolant.

Coolant…

"Alicia, now I'm going to take your crystal and then your going to the dungeon!" Fool said in her face."No! Don't take my pendant! It's my most prized possession!""Well, sorry! Roboact56 take her pendant and hand it to me! Robonot23 after Roboact56, take her to the dungeon!" "Damn you, Fool! You didn't even give me my side of the deal yet!" Alicia said as Roboact56 took away her pendant and Robonot23 took her to the dungeon."I'll give you your side of the deal later!" Fool said as he jumped in his cat robot to see if Waffle and Panta were outside.Besides, he didn't get the crystal yet from Coolant.

Outside…

"We made it, Panta" Waffle said."Look over there Waffle its Fool's Flying Fortress!" Panta said as he pointed at it."Well let's go in the ice berg!He's probably in there!"They went in and Robots were in there throwing bombs at them!Waffle and Panta threw the bombs back at them and they exploded.One of them had the crystal.So, Waffle took it.Then they went in the other iceberg's entrance.There was Fool!He was in a Cat Robot ready to fire at them."Before you can go, you have to fight me and Princess Terria dies or you can hand over the crystal and I'll let her go!"Waffle walks over to Fool and says, "Take the crystal, and just give me Princess Terria back!"Waffle hands Fool the crystal and Fool flies off.Princess Terria is in the freezing water unconscious tied onto a chair with ropes.Waffle jumps out of his Police Robo and brings Princess Terria to the air ship."Panta go get my Police Robo! I'll do CPR on her!"Panta went back to get his Police Robo.First Waffle wrapped a towel around her so she wouldn't be cold anymore.Then, Waffle performed CPR and Princess Terria woke up and kissed Waffle. 

Fool's Flying Fortress… 

Alicia was looking out the window and saw Waffle kissing Princess Terria."WAFFLE!? WHY ARE YOU KISSING THAT TRAMP?!" Alicia hollered as she started to cry.Fool walks in with two robots and says, "Robonot30 and Robobot10 take her to Capsule 35_6."What the hell are you doing to me, Fool!?""Oh feisty now are we? I'm going to put you to sleep and then you'll get your side of the deal!" Fool said as she was taken inside the capsule.Then the capsule was filled with a sleeping gas that made Alicia fall asleep.When she was asleep, two robotic arms in the capsule slipped a breathing tube on her.Then the arms injected her with a needle.After that, water filled in the tank.Alicia started to grow armor and was becoming stronger.

Back with Waffle…

Waffle pulled away from the kiss and questioned, "Why did you do that?""Because you saved my life Waffle.""Oh Princess Terria, Waffle and I will drop you off at Prairia. Panta said as he came back with Waffle's Police Robo connected to his Robo."Waffle I'm sorry I didn't know what I was thinking."It's okay and I'm sorry. I like someone else," Waffle answered while he helped her board the air ship.

**************************************************5 minutes later********************************************

"Good bye Princess," Waffle said while he waved to her."Good bye Waffle," Princess Terria's eyes were teary but she new he could only belong to the girl he loved which wasn't her."Come on Panta, Grandpa wanted me to visit today.""Okay Waffle!"They flew off to Ferzen and sure enough there was Grandpa Russell.He was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Hello Waffle, I have just discovered something new about the Iron Giant."What is it Grandpa?""Let me just get to that. See, when the Iron Giant is defeated it becomes stronger than it was before. Fool thinks with his technology, this time the Iron Giant will listen to him.I don't know if he can, but he might. I guess I'm bothering your work because there's Fool's Flying thing over there."Come on Panta let's go to the mines!"So Waffle and Panta ran to the mines and got the crystal.

"Aha! I see you've got the crystal for me! Hand it over or your going to have to fight my best new robot. "Then I'll fight your new robot! I'll probably beat it anyway!"When Waffle said that a 9 foot high robot came out of Fool's ship!"What did you do to her?" Waffle asked.He thought about when Alicia and him were little and when he gave her that pendant that turned out to be a crystal.When he gave it back to her from the Iron Giant and her eye patch fell off.It was like her heart changed when the patch fell.Then he thought about when he gave her flowers when they were eight."I'll give you the crystal if you give me Alicia back.""OK I'll cure her and you give me that crystal!" "Deal!" "Robobot10 inject her with the vaccine!"So the robot did and the robot fainted."Alicia!!" Waffle said as he caught her fall by jumping out of his Police Robo.The armor came off and she was back to herself again."HAHAHA! Waffle you're so stupid!! You know I was going to revive the Iron Giant! Why did you take the her over the crystal!?" "I'd rather see her like this and fight the Iron Giant again!"Fool just looked at Waffle with an evil stare and drove away in his balloon.

"A-Alicia, are you okay?""Yeah I'm okay." Alicia quickly gets up from Waffle's arms."Why did you save me like that? You could've just fought him and beaten him. You didn't have to save me!" Alicia said as Waffle got up to her and took her hand."I didn't want to see you like that. And I saved you because I think I'm … in, in l-love with y-you." Waffle stuttered."You can't love me! I'm a cat person and you're a dog person and you love Princess Terria!"As soon as she said that, she ran off crying."Alicia it's not what it seems!"Waffle ran after her and soon he was at one of the mines then…there was a moving box and Waffle kicked it over."YEAH! I caught you Fool!!!" Panta said as he jumped out of the box."Oh Officer Waffle it's you.""Come on Panta. No time to play around, we have to look for Alicia!""Alicia? I heard her come this way but she went straight through the 1st mine passage."Officer Waffle I'll be at my air ship."Alright Panta!"Waffle went through the passageway and saw someone at the mouth of the Iron Giant's head. (The Iron Giant isn't alive yet.)Waffle got on a cart and jumped to the Iron Giant's mouth.It was Alicia!She was still crying and she was holding onto her knees.Waffle took his hanker chief out of his pocket, and wiped Alicia's eyes with it."Don't touch me!""Alicia please listen to me."Alicia turns away from Waffle."Look when I was doing CPR on Princess Terria, I saved her and she pulled me into a kiss. I don't know what you're thinking right now, but if you hate me I'll just leave and you can go on in life without…me." Waffle cried as he said those words.He stood up and saw the next cart coming their way."Waffle!""Huh?" Waffle was muffled by a kiss from Alicia.She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held on to her waist.They pulled away and let go of each other.They blushed and Waffle said, "I love you Alicia and I will get your pendant back.""All that matters is that you stop Fool!That bastard caused a lot of trouble for me and my sisters!""Okay."Waffle stopped the cart and put Alicia in it and then went in it himself.When they made it out of the mines, Waffle dropped Alicia at Resaca.Alicia kissed Waffleon the cheek and said, "Now don't get killed!Or I'll hit on your cute partner over there. I'm just kidding. Just go over to Egg Stone and kick some ass!"

To be Continued…


End file.
